


Eternal Triangle

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Detroit Tigers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It should be disgusting, but it’s not.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> This was sort of an AU drabble of [this 'verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/5815) of mine written for a drabble meme challenge. It's non-canon, and could be read as independent of that 'verse, so I'm stashing it here.
> 
> Originally there was going to be a threesome, ha ha.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Porcello settles next to Perry on the old battered couch and watches out of the corner of his eye as Perry folds up a large slice of pizza and starts eating, grease dripping down his fingers. When he’s done, he sucks his fingers clean. It should be disgusting, but it’s not. Porcello just smiles a little and shakes his head.

Scherzer is next to him, flipping mindlessly through TV stations showing late-night informercials and ‘mass for shut-ins’. He lets a hand drop to Porcello’s bare knee.

Porcello looks at Scherzer’s profile, tiny twin reflections of the TV shining in his eyes, and then Perry on his other side, still licking the grease off his fingers. The warm weight of Scherzer’s hand on his knee and the feel of Perry’s shoulder pressing into his are solid and steadying.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
